Viva la Vida
by KaitAstrophe95
Summary: Pan doesn't pretend to be normal. She knows she's an outcast, and she's come to accept that. But after being hired by Trunks for to a school project, she finds herself growing closer to her old friend. Pan has a secret though, and Trunks has problems that relate back to his childhood. Can these two help each other? Or will it be too late...?
1. Internship

**Hey guys! Yes, this is another new story! I hope everyone enjoys it! I've been writing this out for a while now, and I'm really connected to it; I hope you guys can connect to it as well. **

**My only disclaimer - I own nothing Dragon Ball/ Z/ GT. My own ideas, however, are mine. Please ask before using anyone of them.**

* * *

**Thanks Kim! :)**

* * *

** 1- Internship**

"Pan!"

The raven-haired sixteen-year-old snapped her head up quickly. She blinked continuously, adjusting her eyes to the bright light. Laughter erupted around her, but she ignored it- already knowing they were laughing at her. In front of her desk stood her teacher, Misho-Sensei, or Misi as Pan commonly called her.

"Must you fall asleep every day?" Misho rubbed her head. "I thought your uncle talked to you. Should I call your parents?"

Pan scoffed, looking out the window beside her desk. She ignored the stares from everyone else in the room, wishing they would look away. Her uncle's talks were never serious. He bought her an ice-cream cone and just told her not to do it daily, and to keep her good grades. And her parents were always too 'busy' to pay her any attention.

Misho let out a sigh, turning to walk up to the front. "Well, since you're up, I can discuss the big project for this school year."

Pan turned her head, halfway listening. What kind of project? She doubted it would be fun...

"I want each of you to become an intern for someone!" The room was silent as Misho continued, "This is great learning and work experience for you second years! And, the best part is that it's just the beginning of the school year! You'll have all year to work at the internship, isn't that great!?"

"Misho-Sensei," a boy in the middle row whined.

"Oh stop it," the teacher rolled her eyes as she passed out the papers. "I want everyone to find someone by Monday of next week. Have your new employer sign this sheet, along with their phone number and job title."

"What if we have another job?" A girl asked two seats in front of Pan.

"Then you can use it for your internship," Misho smiled. "All of you can do it!"

The bell chimed, stopping the teacher from continuing. The students quickly grabbed their belongings, rushing out to go home as soon as possible. Pan took her time, slowly slinging her bag over her back.

"Pan," Misho stopped her. "Do you know what you're going to do?"

"No," the girl hadn't thought much about it.

"Well there's a lot you can chose from."

Pan fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I don't want to work with my parents." With that she turned around and started down the hallway. Her parents never wanted to spend time with her at home, why would they want to at work?

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pan breathed in the summer air. The warm sun beamed down on her, and she subconsciously tugged on the ends of her red blazer sleeves. With a sigh, she made her way out of the school gate, heading home.

Misho was right... She had a lot to choose from. Her father, who was a councilmen for the Mayor of the Cardinal Cities. Her mother, who was Chief Executive at Satan Merchandise. Her grandfather, who didn't command his own company, but a dojo in his honor. Her uncle, who ironically enough, was a teacher at her school...

None of those jobs caught her attention. There had to be someone else she knew that would help her out... A bus stop bench caught her attention. On the back of it was a simple logo, but it made her heart pound with excitement. She smiled tracing the two C's, the smaller one safely inside the larger one.

Trunks... She hadn't thought of him! She hadn't seen him for a few years either... Not since after the Shadow Dragons and her grandpa- she shook her head, refusing to relive the memory. Maybe he could help her! Give her a simple job as someone who prints off paper and such. She wasn't as annoying as she once was, so maybe he wasn't uptight anymore. Either way, she had to find out!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

At his desk, twenty four-year-old Trunks sat, bored. Nothing hardly happened anymore. His life was starting to become a routine of the same thing, and he was growing tired. He wished something, anything would happen to spark some interest.  
Tapping on his window caught his attention. Confused, he stood up, opening the small window. It was the only one that opened in case he ever wanted to get away for a while.

Pan floated up, smiling at the man she hadn't seen in a few years. "Hi Trunks."

"Pan...?" He asked, slightly in shock. How could it be that she changed so much in just two years...?

"Can I come in?"

"Oh yeah," he moved out of her way, letting her climb through his window.

She straightened her short red plaid skirt, and straightened her matching blazer. She pulled up on her long socks, too- making sure they were where they should be.  
"You're still wearing glasses," she looked at him.

"Only occasionally," he nodded, making his way to his desk.

"I see..." Pan averted her eyes. How strange that she was just now realizing how well the glasses suited Trunks... She used to think he was a dork for wearing them, but at the moment, he looked anything but.

"Pan," Trunks' deep voice called to her. "Is there a reason you're here? I mean, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against you coming to visit. It was just sudden."

"Actually, I did come here for a reason," she took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of his desk. They were extremely comfortable, and she felt herself leaning back into them.

"Really?" Trunks raised a lavender eyebrow.

"Yes, here…" Pan handed him the paper Misho had given her. "This will explain it better than I ever could."

"An intern...?" Trunks read over the paper closely. "And, you chose me?" He glanced up at her, smiling.

Pan smiled softly, "Yeah. Your job was the only interesting one to me."

Trunks laughed lightly. "And if I hire you, I can't hire anyone else," he mused.

"Yeah," Pan made herself comfortable. "So, you should actually consider yourself lucky. I promise I'm not as annoying as I used to be."

"You weren't annoying." He lied, looking back at the paper.

"Stop lying," she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"I'm sure we've both changed," Trunks sighed. "When can you work?"

"You'll actually hire me?" Pan whispered in shock.

"Yeah," Trunks nodded. "What kind of person would I be if I didn't help a friend in need?"

Pan beamed, almost excitedly. To be honest, she figured Trunks would laugh at her and maybe give her a meaningless job, but he seemed serious! "I can work every afternoon on the weekdays, and weekend mornings."

"Great!" Trunks nodded. "The weekend will be no problem, I normally leave around twelve."

Pan looked at him, confused and blinking. She would be working directly with him...?

He smiled, obviously reading her facial expression. "You can be my personal assistant." Was it strange that he was only wanting her to work for him? He mentally shook his head, Pan was like Bulla! He just wanted to make sure she would be okay. Right...?

"Looks like you need one," she teased, glancing at his cluttered desk.

Trunks smirked, there was the old Pan! A spark of her at least, and he didn't find her the least bit annoying. Maybe it was because she was older now, more mature. She definitely grew into her body well.

"Do you need this tomorrow?"

"That would be great," Pan stood up, adjusting her uniform and tan backpack.

Trunks had to avert his eyes from her legs. Did Gohan know how short she wore her skirt?! Surely Goten did- not that he would ever tell his best friend that he had checked out his niece's legs.

Pan walked over to the small window, preparing her leave. Slowly, a yellow fluff floated up and she nuzzled it. Trunks could hear Nimbus humming from where he was.

"I can't believe you can still ride him," he teased, standing up with her signed paper.

"Hey!" Pan gave him a light push. "I'm still pure!"

_I can change that._ Trunks froze. What the hell did he just think? And, about Pan! That was wrong on so many levels! She was just a friend! Although, she was an extremely good looking friend!

"Trunks..." Pan looked at the paper, a somber expression on her face. She looked so sad and troubled, but that was before she looked up, smiling with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you!" She hugged him tightly.

Trunks couldn't stop himself from tensing. It was out of habit. He didn't do hugs, he just got to where he could touch people skin to skin! That's why he wore those ugly brown gloves for so long. It was only after the Shadow Dragons that he forced himself to take them off. He knew his fears weren't healthy, but he had them since childhood.

"Sorry," Pan pulled away with a blush. "I forgot that you don't do hugs. So, tomorrow?"

It took Trunks a moment to connect the idea. "Tomorrow," he nodded. "Four o'clock…"

"I won't let you down, Trunks," she promised, her eyes shining with determination.

Trunks watched her climb on Nimbus. She set off with a wave to him, holding her paper close to her heart... His own was beating strangely fast.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! **

**_Preview of the next chapter: _**

_"Shouldn't you be teaching, Uncle?"_

_He grimaced lightly. "Don't call me that... But do you know who called me the other day?"  
_

_"No clue," Pan leaned against the door-frame.  
_

_"Trunks!" Goten shouted dramatically, making half his class jump in surprise.  
_

_"Careful there, Goten-Kun," Pan laughed softly. "What's the big deal? Did Trunks tease you again?"  
_

_Goten pouted, crossing his arms and walking over to his niece. "He told me you were working for him. And he was bragging about it! Bragging!"  
_

_"I am," Pan nodded. "What's up with you an him wearing glasses?" She asked, poking the bridge of his._


	2. First Day

**DBZRocks153: Thank you! :D**

**Sango: Hehehe! I know it's kinda hard to believe, but I really wanted to make him one!**

**Becca: Lol, I guess it's just the style!**

**Da Kurlzz: Thank you!**

**Kim: Heheh thank you! I'm glad you're liking it!**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**emikot316: I tried my best to portray her differently in this story the rest. I'm glad I've accomplished that so far! Thanks!**

**Day: Thank you! Trunks is very naughty! You should hear the things he whispers in my ear! He's a very bad boy... But I don't mind ;)**

**angelnieves1656: Awe, thank you! I haven't heard from you in a whole, how have you been?!**

**LastExit227: Hey! Thanks for the review! In this story, Pan is Gohan's. I think this chapter will make it clearer with her interaction with Goten.**

**Kasumi Michaelis: Heheh yes... Trunks and his naughty thoughts.**

**xxcandylover23xx: Hehe! You'll see! :33**

**quentin jacobsen's girlfriend: Awe, thank you!**

**PnutButtr: That's my aim! Thanks! :D**

**Vegetable lov3r: I used him! Come on, who doesn't want a little Nimbus? I would LOVE one! If Goten was my teacher, I would fail because he's so damn distracting. Not to mention I would be trying to seduce him every minute... Heh.**

**dbzprincess1: Lmao. That it is!**

**trunkspanlover89: Trust me, my brain is full of stories! Lmao! Thank you so much for your kind words! Kim and I both love what we do! :D**

* * *

**Thanks for being my beta, Kim! And thank you everyone for the reviews! I love them lots!**

* * *

**2- First Day**

Pan sighed deeply, checking to make sure her hair was in place. When she was sure it was, she tapped on Trunks' window. He opened it with a grin, welcoming her in.

"You're on time."

"I told you I would be," she looked at him. She had to prove that she wouldn't take this job as a joke! That she had truly grown up! "Oh, I forgot to ask this yesterday... Is it okay for me to wear my school uniform while I work, or would you rather me change into something else?"

"Oh, that's fine," Trunks averted his eyes quickly. Her skirt was still so short... "It's up to you, I know it can be a hassle to change quickly, so whatever suits you the best."

"Okay!" Pan nodded, satisfied.

As Trunks started walking to his desk, he turned to look at her. "I'm having a badge made for you, so you can enter through the front door when you don't want to ride Nimbus. Also, you'll be working for me only."

Pan knitted her eyebrows together as he sat down in his seat. Carefully, she followed him, leaning against the back of the chair in front of his desk. Did Trunks not trust her enough to work for others, or was he just being protective of her...? She would never know.

"If anyone asks you to do something, don't do it without asking me first, okay?" Trunks continued his talk from earlier. When Pan didn't answer him right away, he looked at her.

She blushed lightly. "Yeah, I understand," she nodded.

"Good," he sighed. "There's a lot of bad people out there... People who would get you to do bad things just because you don't know..."

"Good thing I'm only working for you then," Pan mused. "But, I have a question."

"Sure," Trunks grinned. "What?"

"I know you're my boss and all, but please don't make me call you Mr. Briefs," she said dully. "I'll call you Sensei or something, but not that."

Trunks grimaced, not liking the idea of her calling him Mr. either... It just seemed weird, especially since she was Pan. "Yeah, call me Trunks Sensei, or whatever- something, master, not that."

"Did you say master?" She asked, clearly amused.

He laughed, "I knew you would catch that."

She continued to stare at him, "What's first?"

Trunks looked at her closely, watching her expression. "Heh, you get to organize my desk."

Pan looked at him dully, "you did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Trunks chuckled. "I might have... Payback for all those chores you made me do on the Grand Tour," he smirked.

"Pft," Pan stuck her tongue out at him, teasingly. "You just liked to whine," she told him smugly, grabbing a stack of papers off his desk.

Trunks watched her, amused as she looked through the stacks of paper, mumbling about him being lazy. It would definitely be entertaining to work with her...

**XxXxX **

"Wow..." Trunks awed, four hours later. "You actually done it..."

Pan smirked, "did you doubt I wouldn't?"

"No," he said truthfully. "I just didn't expect you to have it done so... Fast."

Pan laughed lightly, "Well, it's my job, right? Is there anything else that needs to be done?"

Trunks chuckled. "Nah, not today. You can head home, I know you must be starving."

The corners of Pan's mouth twitched upward, but her mouth was tight. "Starving," she said, her voice flat. "Anyways, thanks again for letting me work here," she smiled, her voice warm again.

"No problem," Trunks propped his elbow on the table and placed his chin in his hand. "Hey Pan, are you okay?"

"What? I'm fine," she said quickly. "Just fine," she assured, walking to the window.

"Okay..." He didn't push it. "Tell your parents I said hello."

Pan grimaced, thankful that her back was turned towards Trunks, so he didn't see her face. "Yeah, sure. See you tomorrow."

Trunks let out a sigh once she was gone. He was surprised by how well she worked... He almost expected her to whine like she would have years ago, but she had changed. And, in more ways than one. He wasn't a pervert, really he wasn't- or at least, that's what he kept telling himself. It was just that he was observing how much Pan matured, that's all. She was still short and petite, but she now had the curves of a young woman. Her breasts were modest too, and her legs looked smooth. Her dark hair came down to her shoulder blades, not a hair seemed out of place.

Pan was still Pan, yet Trunks knew something was wrong. It seemed as if she had almost grown cold over the years. He figured she would be smiling the whole time, but she barely did. She looked extremely thin, too... He was a bit worried for her, maybe she was going through a tough time? But, where was his place to put in his opinion? He hadn't talked to her in two years before she showed up at his window the other day.

Trunks shook his head, turning his attention back to the computer screen beside him. Maybe Pan was only going through a phase... Kids did that all the time now, right...?

**XxXxX**

"Does she ever talk to anyone?" A female voice whispered.

"Are you kidding?" A second voice whispered back. "Of course she doesn't talk to anyone. She's a freak."

Pan rolled her eyes, not bothering to lift her head from her seat. _Well fuck you, too,_ she thought. _I don't want to talk to you either_. But, they were right, she was a freak. No matter how hard she tried to fit in her last year of middle school, she couldn't. After the mess that happened in space, and with her grandfather she decided to just stop. There was no point in trying to fit in somewhere when she obviously didn't. She was stronger and faster than the rest, so they wanted nothing to do with her.

"Hey!" A guy ran into the classroom, startling some of the kids. "Who's working at Capsule Corp?!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Drawled out another man's voice.

"My dad works at CC, and I was supposed to work there, but Mr. Briefs already hired someone! And, since we're the only class doing this bullshit it has to be one of you!"

All the teenagers shared a look. No one seemed to have the job. "Maybe Pan has it," the second girl from earlier announced.

"Don't be ridiculous," someone scoffed. "As if she could ever get a job there. She's probably working for one of her dear ol' parents."

"Good morning class!" Misho beamed as the bell chimed. "Everyone take your seats! And get your job application slips out!"

There was a groan as Pan sat up, taking her slip of paper out of the binder in her desk. It was still in perfect condition, Trunks' signature at the bottom. She looked at it closely, a hidden smile on her face.

Misho started on the other side of the classroom, walking down the aisle and reading everyone's job. Pan would be last... She counted down the seconds until Misho finally reached her.

"Capsule Corp," Misho said in shock, grasping everyone's attention. "And, you're working for Trunks Briefs himself. Good job, Pan! I'm glad you branched out a little."

The gratitude didn't last long...

"She only got that job because of her parents," someone muttered.

"Actually, the Briefs have been friends with my family for years," Pan said dully. "And, it's not because of my parents. Bulma Briefs was a long-time friend of my Grandpa Goku."

The students sat in silence for a few seconds. They were all smart enough not to bad mouth Son Goku, not that anyone with a brain would want to. He was a celebrated hero! Everyone looked up to him! But, there were a few... A few who were too dumb to measure. They had all met the wrath of Pan's fist.

**XxXxX **

"Pan," Misho walked up to the girl's desk, midday. "I need you to go give this to your uncle."

"Why me?" Pan moaned.

"Because, if I don't send you, he'll whine to me later in the break room asking why not."

"Fine," Pan huffed, grabbing the papers. "That man is such a baby!" She hissed, making her way down the hall.

Why her uncle ever became a teacher was still beyond her? He had never liked school or studying... Yet, after what happened, he got serious about his life. Being a teacher is what he decided he wanted to do. Sometimes though, Pan was certain he just did it to keep up with her...

**xXxXxXx **

She opened his door, not bothering to knock. He stopped right in the middle of his teaching, his eyes wide as he smiled enthusiastically.

"Pan-Chan! You've come to visit me!"

She looked at him dully as she walked to his desk and placed the papers on it. "Misho-Sensei wanted me to hand that to you. I'm leaving."

"Wait a minute!" He stopped her.

"Shouldn't you be teaching, Uncle?"

He grimaced. "Don't call me that... But, do you know who called me the other day?"

"No clue," Pan leaned against the door-frame.

"Trunks!" Goten shouted dramatically, scaring half his class.

"Careful there, Goten-Kun," Pan laughed softly. "What's the big deal? Did Trunks tease you again?"

Goten pouted, crossing his arms and walking over to his niece. "He told me you were working for him. And he was bragging about it! Bragging!"

"I am," Pan nodded. "What's up with you and him wearing glasses?" She asked, poking the bridge of his.

"Don't change the subject! Why didn't you want to work with me?!" Goten pouted dramatically.

"Because, I'm at school long enough," with that she turned to leave.

"Wait!" Goten called, following her into the hallway. He lowered his voice and continued, "does Trunks know about your weekend job?"

"Nope," she said simply. "Don't worry though, he's not making me work past midday, or anything like that."

He smiled, shaking his head lightly. Softly, he patted his nieces head. "You work too hard Pan-Chan, and you're stubborn, too. Get back to class," he ruffled her hair.

"Uncle!" She whined, calling him by the name just to make him grimace.

"Get to class!" He called after her as she started walking back to her room.

Pan rolled her eyes, a soft smile on her face. Even if Goten took the job to watch over her, she was thankful for it.

* * *

**_Preview of next chapter:_**

_"Stop playing stupid," he growled. "You know damn well what in talking about, bitch. Capsule corp," he flicked her forehead roughly. "Quit and find somewhere else to work."_

_"No," Pan said, unfazed although her forehead was becoming red. "I don't have time to talk. I have a job to get to." She turned to walk, keeping her head up. If she let people like Ran get to her, she would be pathetic._

_Suddenly Pan felt her self falling. Onto the hard concrete she fell, and light snickers came from around. She sat up, still refusing to show emotion although her chin was burning._

_"Maybe you need a few days to think about it," Ran smirked, passing her __by._

* * *

**Me: Trunks, I've had quite a lot of reviews talking about how naughty you are...**

**Trunks: Well, *smirks* come here and I'll show how naughty I can be. **

**Me: *blushes and plugs up nose* N-no! You're not allowed to do that right now! Do you want to go into the naughty-boy-corner-of-shame?**

**Trunks: *Glares* You wouldn't dare!**

**Me: Oh yeah?**

**Gray Fullbuster (From Fairy Tail): *Calling from the corner* What did I do wrong? I strip all the time!  
**

**Me: At least warn a girl first!**


	3. Panda- Chan

**Becca: You'll see, I promise!**

**Sango: Nope, not a model.**

**trunkspanlover89: Awe, your reviews make my day! Thank you! *hugs* you're so sweet! Yes, something is wrong with Pan...**

**emikot316: I love him too!**

**angelnieves1656: Yeah, it can be rough... Really the Air Force? Wow! Good luck! I graduated on the 16th! I need to go check your stories out! Lol**

**quentin jacobsen's girlfriend: Ah, you'll see...**

**dbzprincess1: Me either... Lol.**

**Ivette: Heheh maybe...**

**Day: Heheh... It's hard, but I put up with them! Trunks will definitely do something... In the future!**

**Kim: Thank you! :D Hehe I love making them banner... And Goten... Ah... What is there to say? Heheh...**

**PnutButtr: Maybe... Lol**

**Morisako83: Thank you! I wanted to make it closer to the series than the others... Thank you so much! I love writing this couple!**

**xxcandylover23xx: They're idiots period.**

**Vegetable lov3r: Heheh that is true! Ah... Just imagining it! Me either girl, me either!**

* * *

**Thanks Kim!**

* * *

**3- Panda-Chan**

Pan frowned, looking at the contents in the toilet. She spit lightly, hoping to get all of the vomit out of her mouth. With a heavy sigh she stood up, flushing the toilet. She threw off her shirt, letting the steam from the hot shower hit her naked body. Brushing her teeth, she wiped some of the steam off the mirror, looking into it to see her blank face. Her eyes immediately darted to the red scratch on the right side of her chin. It was hard not to notice- its long one-inch rough surface was definitely noticeable to her pale complexion.

It was actually the first thing Trunks noticed yesterday when she walked in. Even earlier he had said something about it... He had asked her how she had gotten it, but Pan easily lied. She had no business worrying him over small matters.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**_"Son!" A sharp voice called after Pan. _**

_**The teen grimaced, slowing her pace. She had been able to quickly get away from Ran all week; today just wasn't her day. The young man was mad at her for stealing his job out from under his nose. **_

_**"Quit your job," Ran sneered, catching up to her. **_

_**Pan blinked, "what are you talking about?"**_

_**"Stop playing stupid," he growled. "You know damn well what I'm talking about, bitch. Capsule Corp," he flicked her forehead roughly. "Quit and find somewhere else to work!"**_

_**"No," Pan said, unfazed although her forehead was becoming red. "I don't have time to talk. I have a job to get to." She turned to walk away, keeping her head up. If she let people like Ran get to her, she would be pathetic. **_

_**Suddenly Pan felt herself falling onto the hard concrete, and light snickers came from around. She sat up, still refusing to show emotion although her chin was burning.**_

_**"Maybe you need a few days to think about it," Ran smirked, passing her by.**_

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pan blinked out of the memory. Youths were so cruel. Was it never alright to be a little different? She supposed she didn't mind, the less friends you had, the better. No one would be there for you in the end anyways...

Popping her neck, Pan finished stripping and stepped under the scolding water. Not thinking twice she grabbed her razor, doing her daily routine on both arms. They stung as she sat the razor down and let her arm fall down beside her. A few tears gathered in her eyes but she didn't cry. Silently she looked down, watching her blood mix with the water. This had become a normal routine.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Panda-Chan!" Nico, a coworker of Pan greeted her brightly as she entered the small cafe through the back. "I'm so happy that you're working this weekend. Oh... WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I always work weekends," Pan said calmly, a small smile on her face. "And, I fell..."

"I know," Nico grinned, the ends of her auburn hair tickling her chin. "Oh no, at least a bandage is on it. Did anything happen this week?"

"No," Pan smiled, walking to her locker. "I don't know why you always ask me..."

"Come on," Nico pouted. "Something has to have happened. And, I ask you because I'm not in high school anymore."

"Shut up!" Kumi, another coworker of Pan's yelled as she entered the back. With a huff she tossed a strand of her long burgundy hair over her shoulder. She looked at Pan and Nico, smiling. "Nikki-Chan is being complicated. Stupid," she rolled her hazel eyes.

"I heard that," Nikki was right behind her. Her deep red hair was pulled back into a long braid. Her emerald eyes glared at her little sister, who only rolled her eyes again.

"You two are already fighting?" Pan asked dully.

"Not my fault," Kumi was the first to speak. "Pan... what happened?"

"I fell... No biggie."

"If you would stop acting so childish," Nikki said calmly, taking off her thick glasses and wiping them. "Well, whatever," she continued before turning around. "Let's get back out there, Levi-Chan is working the counter, and the cooks are about done with the current orders. And Pan, make sure you're taking proper care of that."

Nico laughed lightly. "I guess we should be getting out then."

Pan nodded, "yeah, I'll be out as soon as I change."

"Hey Nik, can we stop at the dollar store on the way home?" Kumi asked, walking out.

"Why?" Was Nikki's sigh.

Pan smiled softly, listening to the normal banter. It must be nice to have a sibling, someone you could fight without any hard feelings. Someone who would always be there for you. That's how Nikki and Kumi were. They fought constantly, but that made them close in their own way.

The young woman frowned as she took out her maid outfit. She loved this cafe, not so much the costumes. But, she could deal with it. This place was her safe haven to a degree. It was away from Satan City, so there was no chance of anyone from school finding her. And, she only worked on weekend afternoons, so Trunks didn't have to know about it either.

To be honest, she didn't need this job. Both her parents made more than enough money to keep her happy with anything she desired, but she worked here anyways. Her parents were hardly home, so she was left home alone. There was no fun in that. And who wanted to always be begging their parents for money? Not Pan.

She was grateful for Levi, who was the owner of **_Little Maids_**. It was a small cafe, but it still got a good hand in business.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Panda-Chan!" Levi greeted as Pan walked out. "Nice to see you. The others told me you fell... Are you okay? You sure do fall a lot."

"It's nice to see you, too! But, I'm fine," Pan smiled happily, picking up her tray and making her way to her first table of the day.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Covering her mouth with her hand, Pan yawned and entered her home. It was quiet. Not a light had been turned on since she left, nor had a room been occupied. Pan hadn't expected them to be there anyways... Her parents were gone for the weekend- like they usually were.

Scrunching up her nose, she opened the fridge to see it full of delicious things to eat. Her stomach growled right before it gave a slight lurch. With a sigh she grabbed a celery stick, munching on it as she headed up stairs. Looks like it would be another lonely night for her...

* * *

**Me: Gray, please do it for me...**

**Gray: Kaitlyn wants everyone to know that she does NOT in any way, shape, or form own _Maid Sama_, which you could say Pan's job was based off of. However, she would like to point out that there are plenty of other mangas that have cafe maid shops in it as well. **

**Trunks: I would also just like to point out that Kaitlyn doesn't own us either. **

**Me: *Cries* he's right...**

* * *

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

_Trunks sighed after she left the room. How was he going to get her to admit what he already knew? Trunks knew something was wrong as soon as she walked in weeks ago with a giant scratch mark on her face. He couldn't have been the only one to notice... What did her parents think? What did Goten think? He was at the school, too! Could he not see for himself that Pan was being mistreated?_

The man closed his eyes, resting his head back and relaxing. Why was he so concerned about Pan, anyway? Honestly, he didn't know. Ever since she started working for him, she just had an empty look in her eyes. She wasn't the little girl he used to know- by no means-, but he missed her spark of life. He was curious; what made it go away?

Trunks had an inkling feeling that it had something to do with Goku. Pan had been extremely close with the man, and he imagined that his death took a toll on her. It took a toll on everyone, though. Just how safe was the world without Son Goku to protect it? A snort escaped the Saiyans lips, his father would kill him if he ever heard him think that.


	4. Meetings

**I know some of you are shocked and maybe slightly disturbed that Pan is a cutter in this story. I told everyone at the beginning of chapter one I felt connected to this story, and that is one of the reasons why. Depressed people, whether suicidal or not, is NOT a laughing and joking matter. Most of the time the depressed person is the one you would less likely suspect, so please, be kind to everyone. I can't tell you guys not to harm yourselves without being hypocritical, because I've been there. I know what it feels like to feel useless and to want to give up, but know that I'll always be here for you, ready to help in anyway I can. You have to keep telling yourself that it will get better, that you are worth it, because you are! There's always someone out there that cares, and just know that I'm one of them. I love you guys, no matter who you are, your preferences, color, or what you do. Stay strong, live long and prosper! **

* * *

**4- Meeting**

Pan looked up from her schoolwork, watching Trunks as he listened to the person on the other end of the phone. Actually, she wasn't sure if he was listening or not. His eyelids were slowly drooping close before he'd open them and blink a few times. He seemed bored more than anything...

With a light sigh, Pan turned back to her homework. She had been working at Capsule Corp for a month now, and she could say things were going smoothly. Trunks wasn't pushy or stuck up like she had remembered him, but she had a hard time believing he ever was. He was probably never as mean as she thought he was years ago, her naïve mind just thought he was. She sighed, even to this day she was still so naïve about many things.

"Okay," Trunks said calmly, and Pan looked back up at him. "I'll be there in five minutes." Without another word he hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"That bad?" Pan asked softly.

Trunks' eyes were closed, but he smiled. "Just another meeting about ethical engineering proclivities." He peaked through one eye to see Pan giving him a blank, confused stare. "You don't have to go home anytime soon, do you?"

She glanced at the clock- 5:30pm. "I suppose not."

"Alright, then come with me."

"Wait," Pan rushed after him as he left his office. "Is this okay? Me coming with you to the meeting? Am I supposed to be taking notes?"

"I'm the boss, they can't tell me what to do," Trunks smirked. "Trust me, you're not going to want to take notes... I just don't want to be alone."

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Pan followed Trunks into a large room with a large, round table in the middle of it. There were about a dozen men already there, discussing a topic that left Pan confused. A few of them looked her way, but they didn't speak a word about her being there. Trunks sat down in a chair, and not a second later, a man had one for her, too.

"Mr. President, we're so happy you finally made it," the man said. He had flat brown hair, and pair of black glasses that were way too big. He handed Trunks a tablet before handing Pan one as well.

"Continue," Trunks nodded towards the group.

Pan looked down at the tablet the man had given her. She wouldn't have been able to describe the picture that was on the screen. A robot...? A washing machine...? Possibly a toy? And, the men... They were already in their 'technology' talk. Pan didn't have a clue as to what they were saying! It made her brain hurt.

She clicked on her tablet, logging into her email. She had to do something while she waited... She surprised to have an unread mail and she clicked on it.

**_Told you it wouldn't be worth taking notes on._ **

Pan glanced over at Trunks quickly. He looked so focused on what the men were saying; it couldn't have been him that had sent the message! She glanced at the email again... It was him! She blinked a few times, thinking of a response.

**_How can you pay attention to them so well?_**

She watched him this time. He casted his eyes downward for a few seconds, nodded as if he was agreeing to what the current speaker had said, and then he typed something as if he were taking a note.

**_I'm not paying attention to anything they're saying._**

She was shocked! His eyes looked so intense, like they were truly thinking about something serious.

**_You're a good actor..._**

**_So are you…_**

Pan knitted her eyebrows together. What did he mean by that? Her heart raced... He couldn't have figured out her secret... No! He would tell her parents, and then they would be so ashamed. What could she tell him to make sure he didn't tell her parents? Nothing... The best thing to do was to act innocent.

**_What does that mean?_ **

Trunks blinked slowly as he looked at the words. Why Pan was wanting to hide something so serious was beyond him. It confused and angered him all at once.

**_I know you're being bullied._**

Pan sighed mentally. That's what he found out? If it was that then it wasn't so bad.

**_It's not bad..._**

A soft growl escaped Trunks' lips. The room became quiet. Pan kept her head down, her dark hair hiding her blushing cheeks.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Continue..."

**_When they leave scratch marks on you, it's a big deal!_**

**_I told you I fell._**

**_Did you really fall, or were you pushed?_**

Pan couldn't answer him. Why was Trunks so concerned about her anyways? He was just her boss, that's all.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Thanks for coming, Mr. President," a man with shaggy black hair bowed.

Trunks nodded. "Yama, have the changes to the engineering protocols in the labs on my desk by next week."

"Will do," Yama nodded before walking out, leaving only Trunks and Pan.

"That meeting lasted longer than I thought," Trunks sighed, glancing at his watch. "It's nearing 7:30pm, your parents aren't going to kill me for keeping you late, are they?" He teased.

"No," Pan whispered softly.

"Here," he handed her a blue card with the white CC logo on it. "Why don't you go to the cafeteria and get us something to eat? I'm starving."

Pan looked at the card for a second, it looked just like a credit card. "What would you like?" She finally looked up at him.

"Hm..." He scratched his cheek. "Just get me whatever you get."

"But-"

"Don't worry about it," he cut her off, waving a hand. "I have more than enough money on that thing. Get whatever you want, and just get me the same. Splurge… I'll be waiting right here."

"Okay," said Pan, quietly.

Trunks sighed after she left the room. How was he going to get her to admit what he already knew? Trunks knew something was wrong as soon as she walked in weeks ago with a giant scratch mark on her face. He couldn't have been the only one to notice... What did her parents think? What did Goten think? He was at the school, too! Could he not see for himself that Pan was being mistreated?

The man closed his eyes, resting his head back and relaxing. Why was he so concerned about Pan, anyway? Honestly, he didn't know. Ever since she started working for him, she just had an empty look in her eyes. She wasn't the little girl he used to know- by no means-, but he missed her spark of life. He was curious; what made it go away?

Trunks had an inkling feeling that it had something to do with Goku. Pan had been extremely close with the man, and he imagined that his death took a toll on her. It took a toll on everyone, though. Just how safe was the world without Son Goku to protect it? A snort escaped the Saiyans lips, his father would kill him if he ever heard him think that.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Okay," Pan walked back into the room, handing Trunks a white takeout box with his card on top of it. "I hope what I got you is fine..."

"I'm sure it is," he smiled, taking the box from her.

It was quiet as they started eating, the atmosphere was awkward. Trunks wanted to drop the subject from earlier, but it wouldn't leave him alone. He would be a heartless person to just ignore the fact that someone was being bullied.

"Pan, about earlier-"

She tensed up and he noticed. A mumbled sigh escaped his lips. He wanted her to... What did he want her to do...? He wanted her to trust him completely.

"You don't have to tell me about it," he whispered. Pan looked up at him, her eyes wide and surprised. "And, I won't tell your parents or Goten, but Pan, if they do something like that again, tell me. Even if they don't do something that drastic... Tell me."

"Why?" Pan whispered, confused.

"Because you're my friend, and I care about you," he said clearly.

Pan couldn't believe what she was hearing... Trunks thought of her as a friend! They were friends! Her throat became dry and her eyes wet. She hadn't had anyone wanting to be her friend in years...

"Also," Trunks added, a light smile on his face. "If you need help with homework, I can help you."

"You noticed?" The corner of her lips twitched.

"Just a little," he mused.

"It's calculus..." She sighed.

Trunks nodded, "why don't you go get your books and we can look at the problems while we eat?"

"Really?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah," he smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered, standing up and going to get her books.

Trunks waited until she was out of the room before he lifted the lid to her box. It was just as he assumed; she had hardly anything in there! Pan had another secret that she was keeping from everyone, and he was definitely going to help her on this one.

* * *

**_Preview of next chapter:_**

_Pan opened her eyes as she felt herself nearing the small home. A soft light shone through closed curtains and she let out a smile. Wipping her feet off on the rug, she invited herself in._

"Grands..." She called out softly.

ChiChi's greying head popped out of the kitchen. "Panny..." She smiled.

The girl smiled, taking her shoes off and walked to the kitchen. She sat on the island connected to the counters as she watched her grandma bake. Pan admired her strength... She had been through so much, but she didn't let any of that bring her down. Pan tugged on the end of her sleeves, suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed. If only she could be more like her Grandma...

"Here," ChiChi smiled, handing Pan a small plate with two chocolate chip cookies on it. "Don't tell your parents," she winked.

Pan smiled brightly for her, grabbing a cookie and taking a big bite out of it.


	5. Family Values

**emikot316: The best advice I can give you is to stay by your friend, and let her know that you're there for her. Tell her she can talk to you about anything, and maybe if you have something troubling you, you can tell her so she'll know that you're serious. Tell her that you trust her so she can trust you as well... She may think that she's being bothersome if she tells you what's wrong, or she'll sound like a crybaby. Just assure her she wouldn't, and that you'll listen clearly.**

**PnutButtr: Lol. Me too!**

**Becca: I'm fine :) Trunks will help her, but he'll do it in subtitle ways that she won't really recognize until she's almost completely healed.**

**trunkspanlover89: Awe thank you :) I love my stories so very much!**

**Day: Me too... It annoys the crap out of me. Especially when people are like "lol you're so emo"... Like wtf? I don't call myself emo. I'm a person, and I have problems. I'll deal with it. Gurl... I haven't talked to any of my friends since I graduated... Lmao. Gotta focus on my writing anyways :p they'll be some TrunksxPan moments soon!**

**Sango: I know you weren't :) I just know some people were really shocked, so I was trying my best to explain. Yeah... Trunks has gotten his hands full, but I don't think he minds.**

**Morisako83: Heheh me too!**

**Kim: Hehe thanks! I just hope I'll do a good job with their relationship and not rushing anything! I love you too, girl!**

**Ivette: Here you go!**

**Vegetable lov3r: Lmao it is ironic, but I wanted a challenge! Heheh. Things will work out... And those bullies... They'll get what's coming to them. I care about you too! :3**

* * *

**Thanks Kim!**

* * *

**5- Family Values **

Pan swirled the edge of her fork on her glass plate. She had taken maybe two or three bites of her meal, and spread the clumps of food across it to make it seem like she had been eating. On her right, her mother sat upright, a phone to her ear. She looked elegant, and she talked diligently- taking bites of good as she listened to the other person speak. On her left sat her father, phone in one hand and fork in the other. These were her parents- they brought home their work. They weren't necessarily bad parents, it was just that they tended to forget that they had a daughter sometimes.

"I'm going to Grands'," Pan said lightly, picking her plate. She emptied her food into the trash and sat the plate in the sink. As she walked out the door, her parents were still immersed in their own world of technology. 

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The teen let out a sigh as fresh air hit her. The chilly breeze swept through her shoulder-length hair and she shut her eyes. A soft crunch could be heard as she trailed the small distance between her house and her grandma's. It was nearing December, and before too long it would be Christmas...

Pan opened her eyes as she felt herself nearing the small home. A soft light shone through closed curtains and she let out a smile. Wiping her feet off on the rug, she invited herself in.

"Grands..." She called out softly.

Chi-Chi's greying head popped out of the kitchen. "Panny..." She smiled.

The girl smiled, taking her shoes off and walked to the kitchen. She sat at the island connected to the counters as she watched her grandma bake. Pan admired her strength... She had been through so much, but she didn't let any of that bring her down. Pan tugged on the end of her sleeves, suddenly feeling embarrassed and ashamed. If only she could be more like her Grandma...

"Here," Chi-Chi smiled, handing Pan a small plate with two chocolate chip cookies on it. "Don't tell your parents," she winked.

Pan smiled brightly, grabbing a cookie and taking a big bite out of it.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

By the time Pan was heading home her stomach was in knots. She felt dizzy and sick. This was always a side-effect after going to her Grands, but she would put up with it. The older lady had offered to let her stay the night, and the young girl felt guilty for declining… but, she couldn't do what she was about to do in her grandma's house...

Pan walked through the front door, not bothering to call out that she was home since she knew they heard her walk in. Her shoes tapped the steps quickly as she bolted to her room. She shut her door hastily, rushing to her bathroom. She turned on her water faucet and shower and barely made it to her toilet in time. With a groan she grabbed a few loose strands of her hair. When she had first started vomiting she had to force herself, now it came naturally- if she ever ate too much.

Spitting one last time she flushed the toilet before making her way over to the sink to brush her teeth. Then it would be time to shower, her routine wasn't over yet...

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Trunks wiped a few strands of sweat off his forehead as he walked through his kitchen. He had just finished sparring with his father, and the older Saiyan didn't take kindly to the fact that his son had been so busy with work lately. In Vegeta's standards- training was before all else.

The man grabbed a water out of the fridge before walking towards the living room where his sister sat, engrossed on her phone. He pushed the back of her head lightly before falling on the couch, kicking his shoes off and taking a big gulp of water.

"Ever think about showering first?" Bulla gave him a dull look.

"Shut up, I'm getting comfortable," he placed his hands behind his head. "My bones are aching- something you would know if you sparred."

"Not likely," Bulla snorted.

"What are you even doing? Adding onto your Christmas list?"

"No," she retorted sharply. "I'm doing research on a psychologist. It's for a research paper."

"A research paper?" Trunks grinned. "I'm surprised you know what that is."

"Trunks, you are such a jerk!" She yelled, throwing a pillow at him. He laughed, catching it and placing it behind his head.

"You know I'm just teasing. How are you faring in college anyways?"

"Okay, I guess..." Bulla sighed. "It would be a lot better if it weren't for all this homework."

"I don't miss that," he laughed lightly.

"What are you talking about?" Bulla raised an eyebrow. "You hardly had homework, and when you did, you never did it. And yet, you managed to graduate high school at fifteen and college at eighteen. How does that even happen? You really aren't human," she teased.

"That pun was horrible," he commented dryly.

Still, she was right. He graduated early with all honors, and then he excelled in college. He did what he had to do to be what everyone wanted him to be.

He closed his eyes, relaxing and letting his mind wander. Today had been an easy day, not much happened at the office. Pan was quiet today, too; she was most days, but today more so than others. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but he was afraid she wouldn't tell.

"Pan," Bulla said.

"What?" Trunks opened his eyes suddenly to see his sister heading into the kitchen.

"I said, I wonder if mom still has the circle cake pan..." She repeated.

Trunks looked up at the ceiling, out of all what Bulla had said, and he only heard Pan... How easy it was for him to think about her. It was strange. One minute he could be absently tapping his pen during the day, and then stop, remembering how Pan huffed at him when he did. It would only be another minute later that Trunks would realize that Pan wasn't there yet.

What did she do when she got home? She normally did her homework in his office- with help from him of course. So, what was there left to do in the wonderful Pan Son's life? Wonderful...? Since when had she became wonderful to him?

But, she was. And, so much more... She was wonderful, mysterious, curious, shy, lonely, broken, abandoned... Why was he thinking such things? Pan wasn't lonely! Or broken! Or even abandoned! She had her family when she got home, he was sure she was just fine... Yet, he found himself wanting to call her just so he could hear her voice tell him that she was fine.

"Trunks..."

He blinked, looking around until he found his mother's face.

"About time. I've been calling your name for a few minutes."

"Sorry," he sat up. "I was zoning out."

"I saw," she smiled lightly. "Do you have the copy of the new hover car model?"

Pan had laminated the copy for him earlier and placed it on his desk, and he would have forgotten to take it home if it weren't for her texting him and reminding him. Maybe she thought of him randomly at times, too...

"Yeah," he stood up stretching. "I got them. Let me shower, and then I'll bring them to you."

Bulma watched her son walk away with an amused smile. Her son only used to zone out like that when he had a crush... Now she had to figure out who the lucky girl was.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

_"Pan?" A cold voice stopped her. A teenaged boy stood in front of the bowling alley with a few other teenagers._

The girl froze like an animal trapped in headlights. She hadn't even noticed her and Trunks were walking this way! They needed to get out of here fast before her classmates said something! The last thing she wanted was for Trunks to see how badly she was treated.

"I don't believe we invited you," a girl snarled.

"You didn't," Trunks drawled, removing his hood. There was a gasp from the students as they watched him sling an arm over Pan's shoulders and pull her to his side. "Which is a very good thing because she's mine today, and I don't like sharing."

* * *

_**Me: I thought I would give you guys a little TxP! **_

_**Gray: Where am I at?**_

_**Me: Gray! You're not even in this story! This is Dragon Ball Z!**_

_**Gray: Then make a Fairy Tail story!**_

_**Me: Maybe... And put your clothes back on!**_


	6. Laughter

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I loved them!**

* * *

** Thanks Kim!**

* * *

**6- Laughter **

"I'm so sorry, Pan." Bulla coughed into her tissue.

"It's okay," the teen assured, standing a safe distance away from her older friend. "Why don't you go back to bed?"

"But, I wanted to go shopping..." Bulla sniffed.

"I know, but there's plenty of other times for us to go shopping. Right now you need to rest."

"Okay... Thanks for understanding, Pan-Chan."

"No problem. I'll see myself out. Call me when you're feeling better!"

Pan shut Bulla's door with a soft click before heading downstairs. It was not unusual for the bluenette to invite her out shopping, most times Pan just declined, because she was working. But, she was off this weekend due to the holidays coming up. Levi would be out of town until the beginning of next year.

Her feet softly tapped on the floor as they guided her. She hadn't been in Capsule Corp in years, but still she knew her way around.

**XxXxX**

Trunks stuck his head out of the cabinet when he heard someone walking down the hall. He turned around just in time to see Pan walk into the room. She stopped, looking at him. He tilted his head to the side, confused.

"Having a snack?" She smiled lightly.

Trunks looked down, his eyes widening as he dropped the bag of chips he was holding between his teeth. "Yeah..." He laughed nervously. He cleared his throat before speaking again. "What are you doing here?"

"Bulla and I were supposed to go shopping, but she's sick." Pan tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, her free hand was holding onto the strap to her bag that was over her shoulder.

Trunks nodded, "so, what are you going to do now?"

Pan shrugged, "go home I guess..."

"Well, you could stay for a while if you wanted too. I mean, there's no rush for you to go home, right?"

Pan shook her head, "no... I guess not."

Trunks smiled, walking to fridge and pulling out two sodas, handing her one. He led her to the living room where his game was on pause and she looked at it carefully.

"Goten has this game," she realized.

"Yeah, and he likes to cheat on it, too," Trunks muttered. "Did he teach you how to play it?"

Pan shook her head. "I only watched him..."

"What?" Trunks blinked, shocked. "Well, then I'll have to teach you how to play!" Pan smiled as he grabbed another controller. Carefully, she sat down beside him on the couch and took off her bag.

Out the corner of his eye, Trunks watched her take off her blue jacket revealing a light-grey, long-sleeved shirt. She pulled out her phone, reading a few messages. Her face twisted into a frown before she scoffed lightly and tossed it to the side with her bag and jacket.

"Here," he handed her the controller.

"Trunks," she slipped off her fuzzy flats and bent her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them to keep them secure. "I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry," he leaned back beside her, keeping a safe distance between them. "Just stay close to me and you'll be fine."

"Okay..." Pan nodded, unconsciously leaning closer to him.

**XxXxX**

Laughing. She was laughing! And, it wasn't the quiet kind of laugh that she did sometimes when he said something funny or stupid, this was real laughter! She held her gut, her shoulders just mere inches from his. Her bangs covered her eyes as they sparkled brightly, and she was grinning so big that he imagined it hurt.

"Oops!" She giggled some more. "I killed us again..." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Trunks...!" She started laughing again.

He couldn't stop grinning. This was the most he had ever heard her laugh! "It's alright..."

"Oh... Oh..." She leaned back, calming herself down. She dropped her controller and grabbed both of her cheeks, massaging them gently. "I had no idea playing video games was so fun!"

"They're not most of the time," Trunks chuckled.

"Hmm... Thanks for teaching me how to play," she grinned at him. "Even if I killed us each time."

He smiled, "it was fun."

She nodded in agreement. "Excuse me, but I have to use the bathroom right quick."

Trunks watched her go, a light smile still on his face. He would have to find out ways to make her laugh more often...

Pan's phone buzzing caught his attention and he glanced at it. He told himself it was none of his business, but it kept lightning up with new messages. Curiosity got the best of him and he leaned over slightly. What he was reading was nothing like he expected... Pan's classmates somehow figured out her number, and they were harassing her! Apparently, the class was meeting for gokon and left Pan out on purpose... And now they were teasing her about it.

**XxXxX**

"Hey Pan," Trunks looked over his shoulder as he put up the controllers. She had just arrived back and was reading the text messages with a solemn expression.

She shook her head, looking up with a smile. "Yes?"

"I have a few last minute Christmas presents to buy, do you mind coming with me? I need to get Bulla something, and I honestly have no idea what..."

"Sure," Pan nodded.

**XxXxX**

The two walked on the sidewalk side by side. Trunks kept his hood up, and Pan did, too. Both of them hoping that they wouldn't get spotted by any annoying camera crews. They were lucky as they entered the first few stores. Trunks decided to get Bulla a gift card for any store in the mall. The card had mega bucks on it, but he knew his sister would spend it in no time.

"Hey, what do you want?" Trunks asked, turning to face Pan as they walked down a stretch of sidewalk near the plaza.

"Huh?" Pan looked up at him confused.

"For Christmas... What do you want?"

Pan smiled, "you don't have to get me anything."

"Yeah, I know, but I want to," he said stubbornly.

"Okay," she laughed lightly. "A teddy bear."

"A teddy bear?" Trunks stopped walking, confused.

Pan turned around, laughing and causing her hood to fall back. "A teddy bear with soft brown fur and, big blue eyes, and an orange ribbon."

"You're very specific..."

"Oh Trunks," she rolled her eyes with a grin. "I'm just kidding. Don't get me anything… I would feel bad, because I haven't gotten you anything."

"But, you've helped me out a ton in my office," he said as they started walking again. "I need to get you something to show my appreciation."

"Pan?" A cold voice stopped her. A teenaged boy stood in front of the bowling alley with a few other teenagers.

The girl froze like an animal trapped in headlights. She hadn't even noticed her and Trunks were walking this way! They needed to get out of here fast before her classmates said something! The last thing she wanted was for Trunks to see how badly she was treated.

"I don't believe we invited you," a girl snarled.

"You didn't," Trunks drawled, removing his hood. There was a gasp from the students as they watched him sling an arm over Pan's shoulders and pull her to his side. "Which is a very good thing, because she's mine today, and I don't like sharing."

He turned around, leading them to walk away in the opposite direction. Once they were far enough, he removed his arm and pulled up his hood.

"I'm sorry about that," Pan mumbled, looking down with a blush.

"I'm not," Trunks grinned. "Their faces were priceless. Don't let them make you feel bad."

Pan looked up, smiling. "Trunks...?" She whispered softly.

"Yes?" He looked over at her.

She took a deep breath, gathering her courage and wrapping her right pinky around his left one. "Is this okay?"

Trunks' heart felt like it was going to combust. He had forced himself to wrap his arm around her earlier, and now... Now they were holding hands- technically. He didn't do hugs. He didn't do physical affection. Yet, his hand wasn't burning from her touch- not in a bad way that is. And, when he had removed his arm earlier, he felt almost sad about it...

"Yeah," he managed out in a whisper. "It's okay," he squeezed her pinky gently. He wanted to hold her hand...

* * *

_**Preview of the next chapter:**_

_"Oh," Goten's mouth formed the shape of the sound. _

_"I didn't know anyone was following us, it's just a good thing I kept my hood up."_

_Goten chuckled lightly, placing his head in his hand before he erupted in laughter. Trunks knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. _

_"What's so funny...?"_

_"Nothing," Goten shook his head honestly. "I'm just grateful that it was you and not someone else in the picture."_

_"Goten, her classmates-"_

_"I know," he whispered quietly. "I've told the principal many times, but he says there's never any proof. And Pan never tells on them so there's not much they can do."_

_"Proof?!" Trunks scoffed, growing angry. "What about that scratch she had on her cheek! Why don't they read her texts? That should be enough proof they need for those little bastards." _

* * *

**_Me: Okay, Gray, go ahead and tell them..._**

**_Gray: Kait is going to make a Fairy Tail story!_**

**_Me: Yeah, yeah, still not sure when... gotta work out the kinks, but I'm definitley going to write one! I hope you guys will read it when I do! _**


End file.
